


Everything You Want

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Threesome, sour skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a plan to get Stiles into bed with him. That plan just happens to involve Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Polyamory Week and Teen Wolf Bingo (“best friends”). I wanted to write something cute and sweet, but I ended up with this instead. Fair warning, this fic is like 80% porn by volume. Also, Derek is still alpha, and Scott is a true alpha, because reasons.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asks neutrally. “I thought you had work today.”

Scott rolls his eyes. “Deaton said I was too fidgety, told me to go home. Go figure things out.” He clears his throat. “So I need to talk to you. It’s nothing dire,” he hurries to add, casually walking into the loft and flopping down on Derek’s couch. With an annoyed huff, Derek sits down next to him.

“What is it, then?”

Scott had practiced his speech on the drive over, had figured out respectful, encouraging ways to ask. He’s drawing a total blank now, though. He watches Derek’s eyebrows rise as he waits, staring at Scott with his arms crossed.

“It’s about Stiles,” he finally blurts.

Derek is leaning forward immediately, face worried. “Is he hurt?” 

“No!” Scott hurries to say. “He’s fine. Totally fine.”

Derek rolls his eyes and straightens up. “What about Stiles, then?”

“I…want to ask him out.”

Derek stares at him blankly. 

“Thing is,” Scott continues, “I’m not sure he’s interested in me. But I _know_ he’s interested in you.”

“So?” Derek says offhandedly. “I’m not—”

“Don’t even try to deny it,” Scott cuts in. “I can smell your attraction when you’re around him.”

“Just ask him out,” Derek huffs, not bothering to argue. It’s true, after all. “You don’t need me. You guys are best friends. I’m sure he’ll give you a chance.”

“A chance to pretend it never happened,” Scott grumbles. “Besides, my plan makes _everyone_ happy,” he says, giving him a sunny grin. 

Derek decides to try a different tactic. “Do you really think Stiles would go for it?”

“Are you kidding me?” Scott laughs. “I’ve been hearing about his sexual fantasies for years. Threesomes are definitely something he’d go for. Especially if it involves the hot guy he’s had a crush on for more than a year,” he says, waggling his eyebrows. “So are you interested?”

“I think you’re forgetting something important,” Derek says dryly. 

“What would that be?”

“You and I,” Derek says, leaning closer. “As far as I know, you’re not attracted to me.”

“Mmm, but I could be,” Scott whispers, brushing his nose against Derek’s neck and breathing deeply. He rubs his cheek along Derek’s shoulder as he pulls away, scenting him a little.

He smirks at Derek’s surprised expression. “That’s a good point, though. We should find out if we have…compatibility.” He skims his fingers along Derek’s jaw, waiting to see what he’ll do. He’s surprised when Derek closes the distance himself and kisses him.

Scott loses himself in the kiss, opening his mouth, eager to taste him. When he comes back to himself, he has one hand on Derek’s thigh, the other buried in his hair, and a low moaning growl in the back of his throat. Derek’s got a hand on Scott’s shoulder and one at his waist. He can just feel the points of Derek’s claws against his hip. The smell of arousal is thick in the air.

Scott pulls away, clearing his throat awkwardly in the quiet room. “That seemed successful to me,” he says, voice still sounding rough.

Derek just nods, looking a little shell-shocked.

Scott’s longing to push Derek down on the couch and just writhe around together until they orgasm, but. Stiles would be pretty pissed if Scott slept with the guy he’s been pining over, so he stands up instead. “As much as I would like to finish that,” he says, grinning, “I think we should wait for Stiles.”

Derek huffs a laugh. “Then we better ask him soon.”

“Definitely,” Scott says with feeling. “I’ll try to think of the best way to do it. We gotta have a plan.”

 

*

 

Scott’s plan is terrible. They’re in the nearly-empty outdoor seating of the BH coffee shop, trying to subtly proposition Stiles about a threesome. Well, it’s mostly Scott talking, with Derek largely communicating with his eyebrows when needed. He takes a sip of his overpriced latte and waits.

It isn’t until Scott’s third attempt that Stiles finally catches on. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Stiles says suddenly, interrupting Scott’s nervous rambling. “Are you guys asking me to be the meat in a werewolf sandwich?”

Derek is faintly horrified by that turn of phrase, but Scott doesn’t miss a beat. “That’s it exactly,” he says earnestly.

“Um, are you guys joking? Is there a hidden camera somewhere?” Stiles ventures, but they just stare at him intently, almost hungrily. He gulps. “It’s certainly an intriguing idea. I’m definitely—hold on, would this even work? You know, with two alphas?”

Scott and Derek share a look he can’t interpret, but would really like to know more about. “It’ll work,” Derek says with a smirk, and Scott nods in agreement.

Stiles feels like he’s fallen into some bizarre parallel universe. He’s sitting across from two hot werewolves who are wanting to go to bed with _him_. It’s a bit overwhelming, but also quite the confidence boost. 

“Well,” he says, trying not to let his thoughts get away from him. He knows they’ll be able to smell his arousal. “I’m definitely interested. But we should spend some kind of no-pressure time together first. See how it goes.”

“Kind of like a date?” Scott asks.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Okay. Pizza and movies at Derek’s this Friday,” Scott says promptly. 

“Hey, did you actually plan ahead?” Stiles asks suspiciously. Derek snorts into his coffee, and Scott just laughs.

 

*

 

“Okay, I gotta know,” Stiles says. They’re done eating pizza and are halfway through the second movie of the night. He and Scott are on the couch, and Derek’s sprawled in front of it, head leaned back against the cushions. “What was up with that look?”

“What look?” Scott says, sounding genuinely confused. He taps Stiles’ leg playfully with his foot.

“The look you and Derek gave each other when I asked about the alpha thing,” Stiles huffs, prodding Derek in the shoulder.

“Oh, that,” Scott says, trying to sound casual. He fails.

Derek turns around at that, leaning his chest against the front of the couch. He smirks at Scott, who rolls his eyes. “I came over here like a week ago, to see how Derek felt about the, um, threesome thing,” he begins. “And he was interested for sure,” he says, grinning, “but he didn’t think I was attracted to him.”

“Yeah?” Stiles says encouragingly. He knew there was a good story in that look. 

“So to try it out, we, uh-”

“We made out,” Derek says, looking smug. “For a while.”

“What!” Stiles squawks, feeling a pulse of arousal low in his stomach. “And I missed it? I bet it was hot. You gotta do it again, because seeing is believing,” he says excitedly. 

Derek arches an eyebrow at Stiles, but comes up on his knees, pulling Scott’s legs down from the couch, settling them alongside his hips. Stiles grins in anticipation, fingers resting at the fly of his jeans. 

Scott gives him a sly look before he kisses Derek, hot and wet. He feels Derek’s hands clench on his thighs, pulling him closer, and he digs one hand in Derek’s hair, the other gripping the back of his neck. He curls his tongue against Derek’s, loving the way he tastes, breathing his scent in deeply. He smiles a little into the kiss as he hears Stiles’ heart rate rising.

Stiles watches them, idly rubbing the heel of his hand across his hardening cock. He gets a sharp flash of arousal, though, when Derek starts grinding his hips against the front of the couch, his thumbs sliding up the inside of Scott’s thighs. 

He’s definitely ready to be a participant this time, but if he gets a chance at this again, well. He’d love to just watch Scott and Derek take each other apart, knows it would be incredibly hot if they fucked. He feels his dick throb harder just thinking about it. 

He inches down the couch, ready to see this up close and personal. He’s just gotten within touching distance when Derek breaks the kiss to look at him, eyes glowing red hot for a moment.

“I can smell how turned on you are,” he growls, pulling Stiles forward and kissing him hard on the lips. 

Stiles can’t help his groan of pleasure. He thumbs the line of Derek’s jaw, feeling the light burn of his stubble. He feels Scott shift next to him, then he’s kissing along Stiles’ neck and dragging his cheek there, scenting him. 

It sends such a powerful surge of arousal through him that Derek pulls back, smirking. “Like that, do you?” he rumbles, then rasps his beard along the other side of Stiles’ neck, making his hands clench tight. 

To distract himself, he tugs Scott closer, gasping into his mouth as Derek licks his throat. Scott kisses whole-heartedly, and Stiles can feel the genuine pleasure he has at being here, the way he’s trying not to smile. He thought it would be weird to kiss his best friend, but honestly, it’s pretty fucking great.

He breaks the kiss when he feels Derek’s hands sliding under his shirt, hot against his bare skin. He looks up to see that Derek’s already taken off his shirt, and Stiles is definitely on board with that development. He’s reaching for the hem of his own, but the werewolves grab it instead, quickly pulling it over his head.

Stiles grins, then tugs at Scott’s shirt, because undressing hot people is its own reward. When Scott’s body is revealed, he leans forward to show his appreciation, possibly with his mouth, and almost topples off the couch. 

Derek laughs at him. “Let’s move this somewhere else,” he says, scooping Stiles up and throwing him over his shoulder.

Stiles would complain, but his bare skin against Derek’s feels pretty fucking great, and the view’s not bad, either. 

Scott trails them to the bed, stroking a hand through Stiles’ hair and up along his back. Stiles reaches out, gently squeezing the obvious bulge in Scott’s jeans. It must feel pretty good, because he stops in his tracks, eyes fluttering shut. He doesn’t have much time to be smug about it before Derek’s laying him out on the sheets and covering him with his body.

The weight and heat of him feels delicious, and Stiles basks in it, squeezing his things around Derek’s hips as he rocks them together. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Scott grab something out of a drawer. Then he crawls up the bed to lay alongside them. Stiles turns his head to grin at him, smoothing his hand down Scott’s chest, then lower, pulling at the button of his jeans. He’s ready for this party to be a little more naked.

He’s tugging at the zipper with the hand he’s not using to hold onto Derek, who’s biting and kissing his way down Stiles’ chest. Scott snickers a little at the way Stiles keeps getting distracted, then finishes the job, wiggling out of his jeans and boxers. 

Stiles grips his cock, wanting to get closer, wanting to taste, but he’s held by the fingers skimming under the waistband of his pants, then easing open the fly. Derek tugs them off and tosses them, underwear and all, over the side of the bed.

Derek’s the only one who’s not naked, so when sits back on his knees to undo his own jeans, Scott pounces. He pushes Derek down on the bed and palms him through the denim, grinning at him sunnily. Scott really loves sex. When he starts teasing Derek, pulling the zipper down torturously slow, Stiles decides to distract him. He curls his fingers around Scott’s dick, thumbing the head, loving the way his hips rut forward. 

He bites playfully at Scott’s jaw, then nudges him aside so he can peel Derek’s tight jeans off, leaving him in only his boxer-briefs. They leave very little to the imagination, and Stiles finds himself licking his lips in anticipation.

Spreading Derek’s thighs, he lays down between them and presses his mouth to Derek’s bulge through the thin material, his hands gripping his powerful thighs. Derek groans and arches up as Stiles wets the fabric with his tongue. He skims his fingers under the waistband and begins to roll it down as Derek shivers, and he sucks in the head of his dick when it comes into view.

He’s licking up the taste of Derek’s arousal when Scott moves behind him and traces the curve of his ass, thumbs brushing along his crack. “This okay?” he asks, sounding breathless.

Stiles moans, and pulls his mouth off Derek’s dick. “Totally,” he says happily. “Totally okay with me.”

He pants against Derek’s hip as Scott slides a slick finger inside him, nipping at his back and shoulders. Stiles is moaning helplessly, rolling his hips, entirely wrecked as Scott slides another finger inside.

Derek grips Stiles shoulders and slides out from underneath him, skating a hand through his hair before he goes to watch Scott finger him open.

“Come on, Scott,” Stiles groans, looking over his shoulder. He buries his face in the sheets when Scott pulls his fingers out, and keeps it there when he squeezes the back of his neck, pushing in slow. His other hand slides up and down Stiles’ ribs, as he gasps at the sensation of being filled up. When Scott starts working in little thrusts Stiles grinds down into the mattress, wanting more. 

“Hold on tight,” he hears Derek murmur, and Scott’s arms come around him like steel bands. Derek uses his awesome werewolf strength to flip them over, smirking at Stiles’ surprised face. 

He’s now resting on Scott’s front, head dropped back on his shoulder, and legs spread wide around Scott’s bent knees. The movement means Scott’s dick is starting to slip out of him, but Derek grabs his hips and pulls him back down, making him groan.

Scott rolls his hips, and Stiles sort of floats away, lost in the sensation of Scott’s muscles rippling beneath him, and the push of his cock deep inside him. So when he feels Derek lifting them _both_ up, his eyes fly open in shock. 

Derek’s pushing pillows under Scott’s hips, smiling at them both. He reaches out and touches Scott’s hand where it’s curved across Stiles’ chest. With his other hand he brushes along the inside of his thigh to the soft skin behind his balls. “This okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Scott breathes. “Go for it.” He flexes his legs, rocking against Derek’s hand in encouragement. 

Derek gets down on his elbows, so as he slicks Scott up he can lick and suck Stiles’ dick. He adds another finger, working them inside him, watching his toes curl in pleasure. Scott’s really getting into it, grinding against Derek’s fingers, every movement of his hips driving his cock into Stiles. 

“If you’re gonna do it,” Scott gasps, “you better do it now.”

Derek gives him a feral little grin, replacing his fingers with his dick and pushing inside. He grips Stiles’ hips to keep him steady as Scott arches his back and rolls his hips. 

Derek begins to thrust in earnest, and Scott’s keening, feeling the power of Derek’s thighs as he pumps into him. The way they’re all moving together feels so good, he knows he won’t last much longer. 

Stiles ends up coming first, though. Scott’s biting at his neck, trying to distract himself from his own impending orgasm, when Derek lifts one of his hands from Stiles’ hip and uses it to palm his dick instead. He speeds up his hips to match the pace of his hand and Stiles arches helplessly into it, coming with a shudder. 

Derek leans down and licks at his come with a pleased growl. He can feel his canines elongating as he licks his lips clean, thrusting even faster. 

Stiles wiggles pleasantly under Derek’s laving tongue, and that’s all it takes, Scott’s muscles clenching as his orgasm roars through him. He hears Derek’s groan as his body tightens around him. 

Derek’s thrusts are getting erratic now, and Scott manages to pry his eyes open in time to watch him come with one final jerk of his hips.

He partially collapses, resting his head on Stiles’ belly, breathing hard. Scott, who can still feel all the muscles in his body trembling, knows the feeling. Derek gets it together after a moment, kissing Stiles’ hip as he pulls out, cock already softening. 

Stiles makes a sound like he’s coming back to life, and rolls off Scott in a slow, dramatic fashion. Derek huffs and flops down on the pillow next to him, totally sated. The smell of their scents mixed together is both heady and soothing, and Derek breathes in deep, relaxing. He’s halfway asleep when Stiles starts talking. 

“That was amazing,” he says from his sprawled out position. “We should totally do that again.”

Scott, who looks as drowsy as Derek, pats him on the chest reassuringly and snuggles in closer.

“We’d be BFFs,” Stiles continues with a sweeping gesture, accidentally smacking Scott in the shoulder. “You know, Best Friends Fucking. So we should totally make this a regular thing.”

“If you don’t be quiet and let us sleep, it’ll never happen again,” Derek growls. “Got it?”

Stiles probably knows it’s an empty threat, but he just grins at him brightly and gives him two silent thumbs up.


End file.
